I Believe Now
by Kathleen1533
Summary: What I think should have happened when Alex got turned into a frog. Oneshot.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Elephant Princess **

**Kuru's POV**

"Kuru will kiss the frog." JB said, still trying to get Marcus to kiss Frog-Alex so with true love's kiss she could be turned back into her human form. Kuru hesitated; he was just a servant, it wasn't right for him to kiss a princess. JB and Amanda looked at him like: You know what you have to do. He sighed; he did know what he had to do. He brought the princess to his lips and kissed her.

He missed what Marcus said, for he was still in shock from what he had just done, though he saw him leave. Just seconds after he had left, Alex was surrounded by the green sparks he could only recognize as her magic. Then, she appeared: as human! He was so confused, though inside he was joyful. _Does that mean I am her True Love? _Everyone looked shocked. "Um, thanks Kuru." Alex stumbled, and then ran out of the garage.

**Alex's POV**

Why did I transform when Kuru kissed me? Is he my True Love? Would it have worked if Marcus kissed me? "Ugh! Why are there so many questions I can't answer? Ugh! Another one!" Alex pounded her pillow in an attempt to get rid of her frustration. There was a knock at her door.

"Princess, may I come in?" It was Kuru, who else called her princess in this world? She really didn't want to see him, but he was only one who could possibly have answers. "Come in." Kuru walked in, and she could tell he was embarrassed. She sat up on her bed and he sat on the end of her bed. He cleared his throat. "I am really sorry-" But Alex cut him off, "Why did your kiss work? I thought only True Love's kiss worked." Kuru, still embarrassed looked around the room as he answered. "That is true Princess; only True Love's kiss works." She looked shocked, "Then that means….." Kuru again cleared his throat. "Yeah." Alex looked at him. "Oh." Kuru rose from his seat, "I should go." And before Alex could say anything he was gone.

Alex really didn't wasn't to run into Kuru, _awkward much? _So she called the elephant that could take her there. "Analla, Anallamook!" Finally the elephant arrived in a poof. "Analla please take me out of here." Then she was in her kingdom: Manjipoor.

**Kuru's POV**

"Analla, Anallamook!" Kuru heard Alex call for the elephant and watched as her jewels lit up and teleported her to Manjipoor. He knew in an instant he had to follow her. He ran out into the backyard and yelled, "Analla!" He knew she would come on the first call, and she did. He didn't even have to ask and she teleported.

When he got to Manjipoor he went to the palace and bumped into Omar. "I am so sorry Omar, have you seen the Princess?" Omar looked confused. "Why is the Princess here?" Kuru got embarrassed again, "Well, you know the frog spell I told you about? Well Alex cast it and was transformed into a frog. We were trying to get the guy she liked to kiss her and I had to kiss her in an attempt to convince him to and well…. She transformed into a human than ran to Manjipoor." Kuru wanted to hide under a rock; he knew Omar was the Princess's father. "Oh." Omar cleared his throat. "I know that that makes you her True Love and you two must be together for it will destroy you and her. Someone can have up to three True Loves but they may not meet any one of them so when they do, their emotions go into overdrive. You must find her soon and, um, kiss her or it will have disastrous consequences." Kuru said his thanks to Omar and ran to find Alex.

He saw her sitting in the garden, hugging her knees, and he could also see she was crying. He walked up to her. "Princess, are you okay? I know this is a shock, but it is real." She looked at him, stood up and wiped her tears off of her face. "I know." Alex brought her face towards him and kissed him.

**Alex's POV**

I can't believe I'm kissing Kuru! And he's not backing away! I thought I liked Marcus, but Kuru is apparently my True Love. I believe that now.

**Kuru's POV**

I'm kissing the Princess! It's not proper protocol but it feels so right. I didn't believe I was the Princess's True Love, but I believe it now.

THE END!


End file.
